In the Still of the Night
by kaiyabriefs
Summary: This is a Drabble I wrote for an RP group on Yahoo. AU Harry saves Cedric's life in the third task. Now Harry finds himself back in the maze. Battling his feelings he must find his way out. Lots of Angst


In the Still of the Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. He belongs to J.K. This is a

back-story for an rp thread on Yahoo groups. No smut sorry. This is written in Harry's POV. Language and Angst warnings in this. This is also AU which means Alternate Universe. Basically this is a could have happened fic. Enjoy guys. I'd like to thank Vintageprincess06 for beta'ing this for me.

Storyline: When Harry saves Cedric's life in the tournament he finds himself back in the maze to get away from Voldemort.

I'm not exactly sure even now how I got back into the maze. I was hoping those secret lessons I took in appriating would pay off. I was just trying to get away from him. Knowing my luck the maze was probably the first place I thought of.I wasn't thinking. I was just running in every direction I could possibly go. I had to get away from him. I had to tell Dumbledore.

Its all my fault that bastard has returned. They used me to bring him back. I stopped running in the middle of a path and did a quick look around my surroundings. It was hard to think past the stinging in my arm and the wet feel of blood dripping off my fingers.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes hoping it would help clear my head a bit. Who knew when the third task of the tournament started that Voldemort himself would return. I guess that's another thing that I can be famous for. "The boy who not only lived he brought back the very person that killed his parents." Now that I was alone the shock was starting to set in. I choked back a sob and opened my eyes. How could I have let this happen…some savior I am. I didn't notice where I was until I saw Viktor Krum laying on the ground unconscious. I stared at him for a bit before it hit me that I was standing in the very place Cedric Diggory had been standing when he saved me from Viktor.

I wiped my eyes and sniffled lightly. Oh god….Cedric. I could only hope he got to Hogwarts safely. Pettigrew would have killed him…..I could remember the excruciating pain from my scar….but somehow…I was still able to yell at Cedric to get down. I couldn't stop the Crucio he was hit with though. I swear I will kill that bloody bastard Pettigrew, not only for what he did to my parents, for what he did to Cedric. Cedric must have been smart enough to know how to get out of Crucio because it didnt seem like he was under the spell for very long. I could only wonder what was going through his head as he watched Voldemort's resurrection. He must think I'm a sorry excuse for a savior. Which I am.

A new wave of tears threatened to spill down my cheeks. Cedric would have died….he would have died protecting me. I didn't….I didn't want to see him hurt because he was associated with me. I didn't want Voldemort to find out how much Cedric really meant to me. I was just starting to figure it out myself. His eyes bore into my soul every time he looks at me. His smile makes my heart jump. My mind becomes scrambled when he's standing next to me. I had spent several hours laying awake in my bed the other night asking myself if I was really falling in love with Cedric. After all I thought I had feelings for Cho Chang.

It wasn't until Cedric was almost killed, did I know the answer to that myself. I was falling in love with Cedric. He was always so willing to protect me. Why? Why would he want to protect me? Could it be someone might….actually care enough to want to protect me for me and not the savior of the Wizarding World? Ha….now I sound like a bloody loon. Everyone depends on ME for protection…..I could hear myself break into sobs as I hugged myself.

I can't even protect myself….I couldn't even see through Voldemort's tricks long enough to protect anyone. I never asked for this. Maybe….just maybe that's why I Accio'ed the cup to Cedric. I stood behind Cedric to make sure he would catch the cup, then I let go of him at the last moment, so he could be sent back. I can't let him die for me. He deserves better than that. He deserves a life worth more than running all the time and looking behind his shoulder every time he's with me. I couldn't make him happy….but….he's the only thing on this earth that could possibly make me happy. I don't deserve to be happy though. I am a Freak!

Of course it's always that fucking mental voice that argues with me. It can't just agree that yeah I'm pitiful. No it has to ask why don't I deserve to be happy. I can name a million and one reasons why I don't deserve to be happy. Why I don't deserve Cedric.

I barely noticed how fast I am moving anymore. I almost forgot I was moving at all. Something was driving me. I had to get out of this god-forsaken maze before I went crazy. I know, too late for that! Kind of hard to stay sane when you have a psychotic Dark Lord wanting nothing more than to see your head on a damn pike in front of his throne.

My arm felt as if it was on fire and the tears streaming down my face was burning the cuts on my face. My legs felt like lead and my chest felt as if something was crushing it. But I kept going. I kept running. I could hear voices not far off. It sounded like cheering and rejoicing. I must be close! I couldn't see anything in the dark but I followed the sounds I heard. I knew Cedric would be deemed the winner. But I didn't WANT 'Eternal Glory'. I never wanted it! Cedric is more deserving of the 'Eternal Glory'. I didn't care about any of that. I stopped to pant a bit before I took off running again.

I doubt Hermione or Ron will understand what is going through my head right now. They were my closest friends…but my heart now leads me. I had to see him again…just to make sure he was alright. Just to be able to look in his eyes. I ran up on another dead end but I could see the fires of the waiting area where the third task started beyond the brush. I had my wand clutched tightly in my hand as I pointed the wand towards the brush quickly casting Diffindo on the plants. The plants ripped themselves in half and I managed to squeeze through. I stopped once I was outside the maze entrance and looked around. Most everyone had gathered around Cedric. The blood had stopped pouring from my arm but now it was stinging like a bitch. I spotted Cedric and let out a sigh of relief. I fell to my knees closing my eyes not noticing Moody or Dumbledore come up to me. I broke into the sobs I had been holding. Voldemort was back….and Cedric was the Triwizard Tournament winner. Now I had to face my reality. I'm in love with Cedric Diggory….and I have to watch what I do and say now to protect him…..


End file.
